


Eglė žalčių karalienė

by MedeinaYuri



Category: Eglė žalčių karalienė
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lithuanian language, Love Story, Main Character Death, Other, Senovės pasaka, Smurtas, Tragedy, Underwater World, Violence, amber palace, childrens curse, fairytale, family-betrayal, gintaro rūmai, leaving with no home and hope, lietuvių, lietuvių kalba, lt, main character curse, pagrindinio veikėjo mirtis, pagrindinio veikėjo prakeilsmas, palikimas be namų ir vilties, povandeninis pasaulis, tragedija, vaikų prakeiksmas, šeimos išdavystė
Language: Lietuvių
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeinaYuri/pseuds/MedeinaYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry to everyone who is hopping to read one of the oldest lithuanian fairytale in English... I don't trust my knowledge to try such a wonderful tale re-made to english...</p><p>Taigi, ši istorija yra apie žvejo dukrą Eglę, kuri turi 12 brolių ir 2 seseris... tačiau vieną dieną ji visko netenka, nes... pasižada žalčiui mainais už galimybę susigražinti savo marškinius...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tai mano pirmasis kūrinys, taigi nebūkite labai žiaurūs :P aš iš visų jėgų stengiausi sukurti ir perteikti kuo auteniškesnę istoriją, todėl daug kur galima išvysti perpasakojimo elementų, bei eiliuotų ir senovinių kalbos formų....  
> atsiprašau iš anksto  
> Taigi... Mėgaukitės mano mėgstamiausia pasaka! :)  
> P.S. Geriausia šią istoriją skaityti klausantis, grupės: Žalvarinis, dainos: Stinta Pūkis

# Pradžia. Žemė

_Trys dukros ir dvylika sūnų..... Didoka šeimyna, net ir senovės lietuviams.... Bet ką padarysi, ką likimas davė, tuo reikia džiaugtis... Bent jau taip mąstė tėvai, gimus jaunėlei dukrai, kurią pavadino Egle._

Niekas šiais laikais nebežino ką šis vardas reiškė, bet niekam ir nerūpi, nes visi mano kad ją paaiškina ši istorija...

Vieną karštą vidurvasario dieną, trys seserys pliuškenosi žalioj, banguojančioj ir žuvėdras viliojančioj jūroj...  
Maudėsi ilgai. Tol kol vyresnėlė vardu Atalyja nesusivokė, kad vakaras toli gražu netoli . Ir šoko ji iš vandens iš paskos jos - ir nuolat ją mėgžiojanti Javinė, tiktai Eglė nesiruošė traukti krantan... Mat jai visada smagiau taip mėgstamoje jūoje...  
Tad seserims teko ją raginti:  
-Eglę, einava namo! Jau saulė gęsta ir jūra juoduoja. Velinas, laumės ir aitvarai į medžioklę traukia!  
-Na gerai, - atsiduso Eglė ir patraukė kranto link. Išlipusi, dėvėdama Ievos kostiumu ji puolė gręžtis savo auksines kasas. Baigusi ji nuėjo prie savo drabužių krūvos ir čiupo ant viršaus gulėjusius marškinius, kuriuos akimirksniu paleido:  
-Kas nutiko, Egle?- paklausė Javinė  
-Man regis išgirdau šnypštimą,- pralemeno išsigandusi Eglė  
-Būta ko!, - Pasakė Atalyja, griebdama pagalį į rankas, - Tuoj nubaidysiu tą gyvatę, jei ką- nudobsiu.- Štai ties šia nelinksma gaida atsiskleidė Atalyjos įgimtas žiaurumas...  
 _-Nesssssijaudink, manessss muššššti nereikėssss, ašššš tik noriu tavo ssssessserssss Eglėssss rankosssss paprašššyti.... Tegu ji man passssižada ir passsitraukssssiu geruoju. Manęsssss, žalčio, muššššti nereikėsssss._   
-Ne! Nesi....- Eglės žodžius, nutildė Atalyjos ranka.  
-Eime į šoną, pašnekėsim. Pažiūrėsim, gal iš tiesų galim viską taikiai sutvarkyti. -Tai pasakiusi Atalyja nusivedė abi seseris į šoną:  
-Egle, pasižadėk tu jam, -ėmė maldauti Javinė,- Žaltys- šventas gyvūnas, negerai būtų, jei Atalyja jį užmuštų.  
-Taigi, ir drabužiai tavo susiteps. O mes per Klaipėdą planavom eiti... - Te pasakė Atalyja, - Nenorėčiau dėl tavęs keisti savo planų...  
-Bet aš....  
-Tiesiog pasakyk, kad sutinki. Ar esi kada girdėjusi apie moters ir žalčio vestuves?  
-Na, ne....  
-Tai va. Kokios bėdos? Pasakyk taip, padaryk tą kvailą žaltį laimingą ir traukiam namo!  
-Bet....  
-Jokių ,,bet"! Eik ir sakyk!  
Seserų įkalbėta Eglė atsiskyrė nuo jų ir priėjo prie savo drabužių (kartu ir žalčio) bei tarė:  
-Sutinku už tavęs tekėti, tad atsiųsk piršlį į mano tėvo namus. O dabar palik mano drabužius.  
-Gerai, mano meile, lauk mano passssiuntinių,- tai pasakęs žaltys iššliaužė lauk iš iš marškinių, ir nušliaužė link miško...  
-Tiek tos bėdos,- tepasakė Atalyja numesdama pagalį, tada nusijuokė,- judviem susituokus, bus graži pora!, -ir ėmė eiti link artimo miško...  
-Tavęs palaukti?-paklausė Javinė, žvelgdama Atalyjai pavyimui...  
-Ne, gali eiti. Pasivysiu. -teatsakė besirengianti Eglė.

 

/////////// \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Laikas bėgo nepastebimai....  
Diena, dvi, trys....  
Iš pradžių nerimavusi Eglė nurimo, atsipalaidavo, pamiršo savo pasižadėjimą žalčiui.  
Ji grįžo į savo įprastą gyvenimą:  
Tuos pačius maisto gaminimo rytus,  
Karvių melžimą keturis kartus per dieną  
Vištų kiaušinių rinkimą  
Vandens iš šulinio nešimą  
Jovalo kiaulėms gaminimą  
Pietų laukuose dirbančiams broliams ir tėvui ruošimą ir nešimą  
Verpimą  
Atsargų žiemai ruošimą  
Vakarienės ruošimą  
Namų tvarkymą  
Atgintų gyvūnų suskaičiavimą  
....  
Žodžiu, viskas įprasta, kaip ir turi būti...  
Taip ir bėgo tas laikas dirbant be pertraukos...  
-Egle, laikas kiaulėms jovalą virti, - tarė pro šalį su stirta skalbinių, link upelio einanti motina.  
,,-Ak, teisingai šiandien skalbimo diena, reikės mamai paruošti žolelių tepalo" mintijo Eglė prisiminusi, kad nuo skalbimo ledinėje upėje motinai visada suskirsdavo rankų oda."  
-Gerai, motule, išvirsiu.- Tai pasakiusi Eglė nuėjo link rukyklos, į lauko virtuvę.  
,,-Ne vaikas, o angelas"-pagalvojo motina prisimindama, kaip sunkiai jai sekėsi iškrapštyti iš lovų Atalyją ir Javinę, ką jau bekalbėti apie darbą. Tos tinginės jau senokai ateidavo tik maisto.... Taip bemąstydama Eglės motina nulydėjo Eglę žvilgsniu.  
Tol kol pastebėjo, kažką atidundant keliu. Gerai įsižiūrėjusi, motina metė skalbinius ir puolė į laukus, kur dirbo visi jos sūnūs ir vyras.  
Tuo tarpu, Eglė įmetė kelias malkas į krosnį, uždegė ir pastatė didelį puodą su vandeniu and krosnies. Sulaukusi kol vanduo užvirė į vandenį sumetė visus pusryčių likučius: košę, kietesnę užužvakarykštę duoną (kurią dar šiek tiek susmulkino gabalais), vakarykštes bulvių lupynas, bei šiek tiek grūdų... Visą tai maišydama stengėsi kuo mažiau kvėpuoti, kad išventu nemalonaus kiaulių jovalo kvapo. Kai jovalas buvo gatavas, Eglė vargais negalais nukėlė puodą nuo ugnies ir laukdama kol viralas atvės ėmė mintyti, jog jau laikas eiti melžti karves. Ir galbūt, tuo pasinaudojus bus galima išvengti kiaulių jovalo tąsymo.... Jai taip bemąstant Eglė pajuto, jog įprastas kiemo triukšmas pasidarė keistesnis, chaotiškesnis, labiau įsibaiminęs... Be to Eglė išgirdo kanopų bildėjima, bei keistą šnypštimą. Jai dar nespėjus nieko padaryti Eglė pajuto kaip kažkas suėmėją užnugaros ir užčiaupė burną...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vargšo ūkininko ūkyje dedasi tikra velniava....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Štai prašom! Pirmojo ir ko gero vienintelio lietuviško kūrinio, šioje svetainėje, antras skyrius!

#  Kas per velniava?! 

Drebanti Eglė sedėjo netoli krosnies, ant suolo, savo virpančias rankas šildydamasi krosnies šiluma ir mąstydama kaip ją iš už nugaros pagriebęs brolis Andrius nutempė į trobą, kurioje jau visi buvo spėję susirinkti ir kelti sąmyšį:  
-Kas čia vyksta?!  
-Kodėl mes čia susirinkom?!  
-Kas nors nutiko?, -tokie ir panašus klausimai sklandė 17 žmonių priglaudusioje troboje. Tačiau niekam nespėjus nieko daugiau pasakyti, prie vartų pririedėjo juoda, auksu puošta karieta, kurią traukė keturi balti kaip sniegas žirgai, be vadeliotojo.  
Karietai sustojus iš jos išliaužė milžiniškas, storas, žalias žaltys, kurį apspito daugybė mažesnių:  
 _-Gerą dieną gerbiamieji ponai,_ -žmogaus balsu prabilo žaliasis, _-Atėjau į jūsssų namusss vedamassss piršššlio pareigossss. Atėjau paimti sssavo pono pažadėtosssiossss nuotakossss, tačiau nereik bijot, jai nieko nenutikssss, nesss mano pono namuosssse gintaro pily, jūsssų dukrai Eglei nieko netrukssss: nei tarnų, nei turto, nei valdovo mūssssų meilėssss. Taigi nepykite labai, jūssssų dukrai laiminga teko dalia. Neruoššškite kraičio, jo nereikėssss. Tik duokite mumsss Eglę ir messs palikssssssime jūsssssų namussss_

Žalčiui prabilus, troboje įsivyravo tyla, o jam baigus į Eglę susmigo 14 porų akių, tik Atalyja ir Javinė susilaikė nespoksojusios:  
-Atleiskite, kad nepasakiau anksčiau,- pradėjo Eglė,- bet prieš tris dienas, mes su Atalyja ir Javine maudėmės jūroje. Man išlipus į krantą ir siekiant drabužių aš išgirdau šnypštimą, paaiškėjo, kad ten būta žalčio, kuris sutiko pasitraukti tik davūs žodį, už jo tekėti... - paskutiniai Eglės žodžiai dėl jos pečius supurčiusios raudos buvo sunkiai suprantami.  
-Neraudok vaikeli,-apkabino ją mama,- Galbūt tau nereikės tekėti. Nepamiršk, kad tavo tėvo esama gudraus žvejo, jis sugalvos kokį moną, žalčiams apgauti.

-Tautvydai, nuvesk Eglę į klėtį, paslėpk ją taip, kad ir šuo nesuuostu! Atalyja, Javine eime su manimi!, -tai pasakęs tėvas nužingsniavo į trobos gilumą. O Tautvydas, nuvedęs Eglę į klėtį, paslėpė ją tarp grūdų maišų. Šiek tiek laiko praėjus, į kiema išėjo tėvas, nešinas baltu linu įsupta dukra. Nesuabejojo tėvas, įkėlė brangiąją dukrą į karietą, tik prieš jai išjojant tepasakė:  
-Pasirūpinkit mano Eglužėle, te neskraudžia ten niekas jos!  
 _-Nebijoki, tėvai, vissskasss busss gerai, tavo duktė tenaissss laiminga bussss_ Ir karieta pajudėjusi iš vietos, nukūrė miško link. Ir niekas nepastebėjo, kaip paskui ją nuskrido viską stebėjusi gegutė...

Lekia, dunda, griaudžia mišku skriejanti karieta, sustabdo ją tiktais laigiojanti gegutė trenkta:  
 **-Kū-kū, kū-kū! Kvailiai! Negi ištiesų nematot, kad ta maža, balta dama iš tiesų yra žąsis?! Cha!!! Kvailai!** -nuskrido atgal gegutė, o iš paskos jos - žalčiai.  
Sustojo vėl karieta prie vartų, rangosi daugybė piktų žalčių, o didysis piršlys, vėl beldžias į vartus:  
 _-Jūsssss apgavote mane. Jokia čia ne Eglė, tik žąssssissss balta! Tuoj pat mumssss duokit Eglę, arba kentėsssite visssi. Mano įtužį, minėsssite ilgai!!!!_  
-Ką čia bedarysi, pagavai mane, štai ir Eglė, jūsų nuotaka balta, -tarė po kurio laiko išėjęs senis vesdamasis žemą bet drūtą Eglę, - Tik būk geras neskriauski man jos.  
 _-Nessssijaudink, jeigu ji tikra, visssskassss bussss gerai._  
Ir vėl Eglei įlipus į karietą, žalčiai nurūko dideliu greičiu.  
Bet vėlgi juos pasivijo gegutė:  
 **-Kū-kū, kū-kū žiopliai! Jus vėl apgavo senis apsukrus, paslėpęs Eglę, avį įkišo jums! Gėdytumėtės!!!**  
Visai pasiuto žalčiai, grįžo atgal į žvejo vienkiemį ir puolė laužti naujus vartelius ir tvorą, dalį gyvulių užsmauti.  
 _\- Melagissss tu esssi! Nebeapgaudinėki mūssssų, duoki ššššen Eglę. Aprėdytą ar ne, ssssssvabu tik, kad būtų jinai!_  
Mąsto senis, mato - bėda, bet nespėjus jam nieko sumąstyti iš klėčio iššoka Eglė:  
 **-Stokit!** Štai aš čia! Nebekenkit mano tėvui, aš keliauju su jumis....- ir ašaros ėmė bėgti jai upeliais. Bet nieko nebepadarysi kas pažadėta reik ištesėti.... Tad seserys ją aprengia nuotakos suknia, ir apraudojusios ją atiduodą žalčių globai...  
 _\- Nebijoki, Egle, visssskassss busssss gerai. Tu net nežinai kaip tau passssisssskė_  
Įsėdusi į karietą, Eglė stebėjo, kaip keičiasi miškai ir laukai, pievos ir ežerai..... Ir mąstė, ką tas žaltys turėjo omeny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tikiuosi patiko!

**Author's Note:**

> Tikiuosi jums patiko ši dalis!  
> Nepykit kad toks trumpas skyrius ir kad taip nutraukiau, bet aš pavargusi ir dar ruošiuosi egzaminams....
> 
>  
> 
> prašau bookmark'inti arba pa'kudos'inti arba šiaip pakomentuoti, iš anksto dėkui!


End file.
